


An After War Promise

by BloomWithGrace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomWithGrace/pseuds/BloomWithGrace
Summary: Natasha and Steve promise each other a night out after the war. How could they have known that there won't be a tomorrow for them. At least not this time





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**An After War Promise**

 

 

„This is gonna work, Steve.“

It was the fight of their lives. They would assemble once again to get the six infinity stones, so they can hopefully undo Thanos cruel work. As if this wasn't crazy enough, to achieve their goal they would use the quantum realm to switch time and space. But Natasha was ready. So ready after five long years full of sorrow and a tiredness that paralyzed both her heart and soul. No matter how crazy their plan might sound, they owned it to everyone at least to try.

„I know it is. There are no second chances!“

„There has never been second chances. It has always been now or never. Remember New York, the Potomac River, Sokovia, Leipzig airport… and then … Wakanda.“

Steve was looking at her. Despite the tears, Natasha was genuinely smiling at him. His most favorite smile in the world. The one that makes his heartbeat a little bit faster, that offers him hope in dark times and god did they have a lot of them recently. That smile that could make everything a tiny little bit better. Steve has never been more thankful for it than now. He outstretched his hand to the woman who has been standing by his side for god knows how long. Natasha took the offer and let Steve pull her to his side on a bench in front of the headquarters. He refused to let her hand go and smiled weakly.

„Nat, how is it always you and me at the end?“

„Well, someone has to watch your back and safe your sorry ass, no?“

Now Natasha was smirking and gave him a little wink. Of course they both knew he had saved her as many times or maybe even more. But Steve just gripped her hand tighter and was looking straight into her eyes.

„Let me go with you. Please…“

Natasha took a deep breath. Never! The raccoon had told Scott and her how Thanos apparently had taken his daughter to get the soul stone and that the raccoon hasn't seen her ever since. And neither had Peter the last time he and the raccoon had spoken together. Scott wasn't paying that much attention to the story but Natasha had absorbed all the informations like the spy she was and then she did some homework.

„Steve, we were talking about this! You need to keep the guys under control and beside I don’t think Clint is the most agreeable partner right now. He is my family, I can take him…“  
Yes, she could take him. Whatever it takes to get that stone, she would do it. And she is going to talk some sense into him. And if Clint won’t listen then she would make him listen. Steve however…

„Nat,…when this war is over. When we will have brought everyone back. When we can go home and the world has settled down. Do you think… do you want to. Maybe we could go out sometime?“. Steve nearly fainted. How could this still be so embarrassing? He has known that girl for over ten years now and for more than seven they were living together. But this was different. This was more. He had always said to himself, that now was not the time, that they have more important things to do, that people rely on them and that personal matters needs to be hold back. And how could they have found some happiness when everyone else didn’t? It has been keeping him from asking her what his heart has been wanting for a long time now. But damn he needed to know now and damn the irony didn’t get lost on him. He was truly the world’s fucking leader in waiting too long.

„And how does Captain America imagine a night out? Go dancing?“

„I can’t dance…“

„I could show you…“

„That would be nice. I would ask the band to play something slow so I wouldn’t step on your feet…“

That made Natasha giggle. This man was too adorable for his own good. She tried to ignore how fast her heart was pounding. Yes, she has waited a long time for Steve to take this step towards her. And she had wondered before, if she had just imagined all those silent longing. And then after the snap it was just not the right time. And now? The time was even worse and still she couldn't deny herself this moment. She reached out, cupped his cheek and gave him her most sincere smile. The one she reserved for him. „Change the band with a DJ, old man. And yes, I would like that very much.“

Steve grinned like an idiot despite all the misery. He leaned his forehead against hers and intertwined his hand with the one cupping his cheek. Their noses were touching and all Steve had to do was leaning a little bit forward.

„Are you guys serious? You’ve been waiting for god knows how long and you choose this moment to open up? Can you be any more dramatic?“

Clint’s voice cut trough Natasha’s and Steve’s little world and made them jump apart. While Steve was blushing furiously, Natasha caught herself pretty easily. With a smug grin she stood up. „Clint is just jealous because we take the spotlight and he can’t be drama queen number one.“

Clint poked his tongue out and threw waiting glances. „Are you coming Tasha? Steve?“

That was it. That might be her last moment with Steve. But she would keep it light, for her and mostly for him because she didn’t want him to have any assumptions. Before Natasha followed her best friend she turned to Steve again and lowered her face so she could speak directly into his ear. „And don’t you dare to wait another decade to kiss me or I might do it very untraditionally myself.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to fix the Movie. I was highly disappointed about Thor and Steve. But how they were treating Natasha was beyond insulting. At least for me. There will be more chapters coming if you like it:D And I‘m no supporter of this alternate timeline stuff. So if they change the past, they change the future. Also English is not my mother tongue so there might be many mistakes. I tried my best.
> 
> I don't own anything about Marvel or any character. Just my story's belongs to me.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The mission was easy. Travel trough the quantum realm into the past. Get those stones. Don’t mess with the timeline by changing the past irreversibly. Go back to the present day alive. Unfortunately it   turned out to be not so easy at all.

 

Steve, Tony and Scott had lost the Tesseract in 2012 and while Scott brought the Mindstone back to the future, Steve and Tony went further back to 1970 where they got to see Tony’s father and Steve’s first love Peggy. And while Steve’s heart indeed started to beat faster and swelled with warm feelings for his best girl, all he could really think about was Natasha’s smile when they parted for the mission.

 

_„See you in a minute…“._

 

The longest damn minute of his life. Steve wanted to laugh about how stupid he was. The man out of time is finally back in the life he missed out while sleeping for 70 years and there he was, longing to get back to 2023, to get back home, to get back to Natasha. That life he used to have suddenly felt foreign and the feelings for Peggy had turned into warm caring for an important person. He can’t really tell, when it had happened but he had moved on and his „after-the-ice-life“ was now home. Of course without the whole Thanos incident, but they would change that now and then he would finally be able to take something for himself.

 

„Do I want to know why you’re grinning like an idiot?“. Tony and Steve got the tesseract and new Pym-particle and were now leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D-base to use the quantum realm somewhere secretly. Tony was both happy and sad to see his dad but nonetheless very thankful. It gave him some kind of closure. He wanted that for Steve as well but how could Steve talk to Aunt Peggy when they were not aloud to mess with the timelines. Thinking deeply about this, Tony was more than just a little astonished that his friend was actually grinning to himself.

 

„Maybe because I’m just that, Tony. An Idiot! But one who finally understood something.“

 

„Care to enlighten me, Capsicle?“

 

That made Steve actually laugh. Relieve was spreading trough his entire body. Tony was addressing him by his self-invented moniker again. Maybe they would be fine. Maybe they would be friends again. Maybe they would fight side by side again. Maybe they would sit in front of Tony’s lakehouse and talk about everything and nothing at all. Maybe Morgan would say „Uncle Steve“ one day and Tony would pat on his back and proudly watching how his little girl would be serving them some tea. Maybe they would get the chance to make everything right again. Tony’s dumbfounded facial expression made Steve laugh even more. He held out his hand to Tony. „First let’s go home, make things right and then we can share a beer and a talk, ok?“

 

Now Tony was smiling as well. He got fueled by Steves optimism. Maybe that would actually work and they would save this damn planet once again. Together. As a team. As the Avengers. Tony promised himself, that the moment this was over, he would throw the biggest Party the world has ever seen. He would introduce his baby to everyone, so she can meet their family. He would talk to Steve about Leipzig and Siberia. He would try to forgive him. He would forgive him. And maybe he would even talk to Barnes and try to understand that he didn’t kill his parents on purpose. And maybe he would rebuild the Stark Tower and maybe he would ask the team to live together again. And maybe they would accept. Pepper, Morgan and him, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Steve, Barnes and Barton if they want and… Tasha.

 

Natasha was the woman next to Pepper whose opinion meant the most to him. And still he has been treating her like trash the last few years because he felt betrayed by her. Betrayed because she hadn't chosen his side in the end. Because she had done it for Steve even if she had disagreed immensely with how he had been handling the situation. Because she has always been doing everything for Steve. Because she knew that the Winter Soldier had killed his parents but hadn’t said anything for Steve. Natasha had begged him for forgiveness and she wasn’t a person who is begging for anything. Natasha had asked for help and she wasn’t a person who is asking for anything either. And Natasha had been crying and she certainly wasn’t a person who shows any vulnerability. He had stopped the call abruptly after telling her to fuck off. She had been right. His fucking pride has been in the way for too long now. But no more of that. He would make it up to her and to everyone else.

 

Tony took Steve’s hand firmly. Yeah they would make it up to their family. „You’re bringing the beer!“

 

Around the corner in a little street they activated their suits to travel back home. The moment they arrived, they were looking for their teammates. They were all here. They got the stones. They made it. Tony was still a bit dizzy and was just starting to praise his geniality when he saw Steve’s face dropped. He followed his gaze to where Clint was standing all by himself. While Tony was still processing the meaning of this, Bruce asked the cruel question.

 

„Clint, where is Nat?“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to fix the Movie. I was highly disappointed about Thor and Steve. But how they were treating Natasha was beyond insulting. At least for me. There will be more chapters coming if you like it:D And I‘m no supporter of this alternate timeline stuff. So if they change the past, they change the future. Also English is not my mother tongue so there might be many mistakes. I tried my best.
> 
> I don't own anything about Marvel or any character. Just my story's belongs to me.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Seriously! He should have known better. He should have known, that the moment he was asking for something he wants, everything would go down. Steve just never thought it would end like this. Him without her. It hadn't been like this for over 10 years. Ever since he had woken up in his new life, he hadn't been alone. Not really. She hadn't let him be alone. But now she was gone and he wasn't and Steve just couldn’t think of how to go on. Not without her. Never without her. Oh, how he wished, he could just take her place. He wasn't strong enough to move on from this one. He sat down outside the facility while the rest of them was still inside. Shocked. Broken. Defeated. Steve couldn’t care less. He felt empty and lost. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Clint appeared and how he sat down beside him, looking as broken as Steve himself. He couldn't even imagine what Clint was feeling right know. He let Natasha fall to her death. He let go of his best friend and sworn family and nothing he would do, maybe not even bringing back his family could make this any better.

„After Thanos snapped half the universe out of existence, I felt without any energy to do something more than sleeping and eating. Nat kicked me out of bed one day and told me to stand up and to do something. I did, because she wanted me to and I found something to do because she wanted me to. And now… She is not here anymore to tell me what to do and I feel so completely lost…“ Steve was crying openly now. The tears streamed down his face. „She was my everything and it took my too damn long to realize it.“ Between sobbing Steve tried to explain, mostly to himself rather than Clint. „First my longing for a life I missed out, then Bucky, then Bruce, then those stupid accords, then Bucky again and now this son of a bitch…“

Steve stopped. The anger was overwhelming. He took a deep breath and he continued to defend himself and his choices.

„After we got the possibility to bring everyone back, I allowed myself to hope and to want again and I was finally asking her to go out with me, before we… .Steve tried hard to form coherent sentences, but just thinking about this last mission made it hard to breath. „She said: “See you in a minute“…   Steve couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he let it all go.

„It was supposed to be only a minute“

Clint wasn’t paying that much attention and he seemed lost himself. „After my family turned to dust right before my eyes I completely lost it. I didn’t care anymore and just wanted to kill and destroy. My anger ate me up. Al of me or so I thought.“ Steve understood. Clint was defending himself as well. „Tasha got me, she got me… and I let her go. We fought, she won and I let her fall to death!“

Steve winced. God, he just wanted to die so he wouldn’t have to feel this pain anymore. But the torture was far from over yet.

„I think she knew…“

No. Steve was silently begging that Clint wouldn’t go there. That he would keep talking to himself about Natasha as Steve did, but Clint was addressing him directly now.

„God, Steve, she knew exactly what was going to happen. That’s why she wanted to go for the Soul Stone. That’s why she wanted to go with me, because she knew, she could take me… .

„I know“. Because he did know. Steve knew the moment Clint came back and told them what had happened. And fuck that hurt even more. He should have never left her side. The sliding door opened again and Thor, Bruce, Tony and Scott stepped trough it. No one said a word. They were all avoiding the talk about what had happened, the talk about Natasha.

Scott was the first one to break the defeating silence. „Did she have any family we should contact?“

Steve knew Scott meant it well, but it only nourished his self-hatred. How fucking much did he failed Natasha, if people were still asking to whom she had belonged to? Tony answered for them. „Tasha had us… We were her family.“

That brought Thor back to reality. „Wait! Why are we talking about Natasha in past tense? It is not like we can’t do anything about it, right?“ He got no answer. „RIGHT?“

Steve winced again with how loud Thor was desperately asking for some optimism. But Steve had none left and it seemed the same counted for Clint.

„She is gone! That tattered asshole said: „A soul for a soul“. An irreversible trade. He got Nat and we got the Stone…“

„Come on, guys! We are the Avengers. We will find a way!“

„Shut the fuck up! Did you hear what I just said? She is GONE!“ Clint was two seconds away to stand up and beat the shit out of his teammate so Steve put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Steve needed to keep the team together. Because Natasha was not here to do it anymore.

Tony sat beside Steve and put his head into his hands. This was wrong. So wrong. Tony hadn’t had the possibility to make up to Natasha or to introduce her properly to his baby girl. How he wanted to go back to the day he let Natasha walk out of his life. He had been angry. He had been stupid. Now he knew and now it was too late. And Tony had somehow the desire to share. „She called me one night about half a year ago. First she was trying smalltalk, then she was talking about her work, then she started to beg for my support, because she just couldn’t take it anymore, because she was alone. I heard her crying and I still turned her down.“ It was hard to understand what Tony tried to say while speaking into his hands but the others understood. Not just the words that were spoken but also the hidden meaning. They had all failed Natasha. They had failed her terribly and it was too late to make it up to her and to ask for her forgiveness. „She was always there, keeping everything together and never asking for anything in return but this one time. And I couldn’t get over my damn pride and my pathetic bitterness to take some weight off her shoulders.“

„I failed her too, even twice. First I left her side because of the other guy and then I left her side because I lost the other guy. And now I wish I would have never left at all.“ Bruce couldn’t hold back his frustration any more and he kicked some piece of wood as far as possible. Somehow Bruce still loved Natasha but now she would never know what she had meant to him.

Tony’s and Bruce’s confessions pierced Steve’s heart even more and he remembered the last five years with Natasha. How he had been too tired to care anymore. How Natasha had been trying to keep the world that was left, save. How she had been working when he came home late at night and how she had started it all over again before he had left in the morning. How she had taken care of him whenever he had needed it badly. And he hadn’t asked her once if she needed his help as well. He had taken and she had given. She had given everything, now even her life.

„Stop! All of you!“. Clint stood up again and was facing his teammates. „We failed her. All of us! And we can’t change what happened, but I will be damned if I let her sacrifice be in vain because some pathetic idiots finally understand her importance. You want to make it up to her? Then let’s get the work done.“

„Clint is right. Let’s do this for Natasha!“ Steve stood up as well and threw his team a firm glance before he walked back inside. To himself he added silently:

„I’ll find a way Nat. And then we can finally be together“


	4. Chapter 4

After five long years Tony and Bruce figured out a way to bring their friends and families back home. The remained Avengers stood in front of a gauntlet made by Tony. All Infinity Stones were placed and someone just needed to try the gauntlet on and to snap the finger.

„Who is going to do it?“ Scott was the first one to ask the question. He didn’t know that much about the Infinity Stones and their powers but it couldn’t be that easy, if all the others stood there, silently watching the gauntlet.

„I’ll do it“.

Steve was already reaching for the gauntlet. He would bring their family back. Whatever it takes. He promised Natasha and he would not fail her. Never again. But Tony took his arm away.

„Steve, this is going to kill you. The amount of gamma radiation will burn every cell in your body“

Steve shook Tony’s hand off and got his determined Captain America look. If this is what it would take, he would gladly pay the price. How could he live when Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and all the others weren’t? Out of the corner of his eyes he saw first Clint reaching for it and then Bruce. With his right hand the professor hit the archer hard in the chest to let him stagger backwards and took the gauntlet with his left hand.

„I’ll do it. Tony is right. The gamma radiation will kill all of you. I can do this. The Hulk will survive.“ Bruce held the gauntlet a bit too hard. He didn’t know the outcome. He didn’t know if he was strong enough. He didn’t know if he would survive or if it would ironically be his death, when he actually had come to peace with the other guy. But he did know that he had to try, for their friends, for Natasha and for himself. Bruce watched his teammates and smiled assuringly.

„It is going to be fine!“

And Bruce put the gauntlet on and snapped his finger.

 

 

   
   
While the boys were occupied with the Infinity Stones, Nebula had her own mission. After everyone except the Black Widow came back trough the quantum realm, they felt devastated by their teammate’s death, so Thanos daughter had an easy game to hide her true motivations. She was sent to the future to open a time portal for her father and his army. But Thanos didn’t want just some time portal. After he had understood, what will happen in the future and how the Avengers will try to beat his plan, Thanos told Nebula, that he would be patient. That he would wait till 2018 when he will have all stones except the mindstone together, so he could hit the remaining Avengers with the full force of his army and end them for good. Then he would take the mindstone and redo the snap. Maybe in 2018 or maybe in 2023 or maybe even twice. So Thanos didn't want just some time portal, he wanted Nebula to create a connection between the current timeline and Thanos future self in 2018.  
Blinded by her father’s perspective of good and evil, Nebula did exactly what he asked her to.  
 

 

 

   
After Bruce collapsed with a pained cry, there was death silence for only a moment. Suddenly there were birds twittering as if they showed up out of nowhere and while the team surrounded their hurt friend, they just knew deep down that it had worked. The dam broke lose when Clint’s phone started to ring and the archer pressed the button to take the call. The moment Clint heard his wife’s voice he started to cry uncontrollably. Tony who got a hold on Bruce blinked away some tears. Rocket stared still a bit unconvinced. Scott started to laugh while crying and Thor started to cry while laughing. And Steve felt as if a burden the size of a mountain was lifted from his shoulders. He could finally breath again. They did it. Thanks to Natasha they did it.

The moment of pure joy however didn't last.

All of a sudden there was a loud hissing noise followed by a thunderous impact and the ceiling came down. More hissing noises and more thunderous impacts pervaded their surroundings.

„Holy shit! What the fuck is happening?“ Scott jumped out of the way when a broken piece of the ceiling nearly crashed on top of him. As Scott turned around, he got a nice view through the broken wall and he caught sight of a smiling Thanos. „Holy shit! I thought you said, you killed that purple alien?!“

„That is not the same one!“

Scott watched the Captain with big eyes. What was going on? „What do you mean?“

„If we can travel through the time, then that son of a bitch can as well!“. Steve felt the anger rise inside of him. That bastard took everything from him and now had the disrespect to show up and destroy Natasha’s home! He would make him pay. With a determined glare he went to take his shield.

„Captain, your orders?“ Tony stood strong as well and seemed ready to activate his suit. That purple asshole wouldn’t live another day. He would make sure of it. He was Iron Man after all!

Steve tuned around and saw the same burning determination in Tony’s eye. As Steve looked from Tony to Scott to Thor to Clint to Rocket, all of his friends gave him a strong nod. They would end this here and now. With a strong voice the Captain gave his commands. „Scott and Rocket you take Bruce out of here and then evacuate the surrounding! Clint you try to contact the others! See if they can join and then protect the stones…“ Steve captured Tony’s and Thor’s eyes. „Are you with me?“ 

As an answer Tony activated his suit and Thor grabbed Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. Both of them stood next to their Captain - one on the left and one on the right side. Together! They would do that together.

What happened next was all a total blur. Iron Man, Thor and Captain America were fighting side by side but they didn’t have any chance against Thanos and his army. First they defeated Thor, then Tony and then there was only Steve left standing and facing a whole army alone. But the soldier only fixed his shield stronger to his arm and stood with pride. If he would die now, then he would die protecting Natasha’s sacrifice. He would die fighting for his friend and the woman who has meant everything to him.Then all of a sudden and before Steve knew what had happened, he held Mjolnir in his hand. Somehow Steve had proofed himself worthy. Without any hesitation the soldier attacked and was ready to face up to Thanos.

The beginning of a merciless fight.

Thor was all beaten up but managed to stand. He was more than proud that his Captain and friend now was able to wield his most beloved weapon. But Steve needed help. He clenched his teeth and got to Tony. He straightened up the armored man and turned both of them to the battlefield. Thor realized that Steve was going to lose. They were going to lose and Thanos would redo his cruel act. Then something truly miraculous happened.

„On your left, Captain!“

Everywhere were portals appearing and as they opened, their friends stepped through them. Nearly forgetting where he was, Steve was overjoyed. Sam took the side on his left and Bucky patted his right shoulder and stepped to his right. Fuck he wanted to cry.

„We got you, Punk!“

Steve turned around and saw that all his lost friends and teammates were standing right behind him. Their determined faces filled him with a power and a strength, he hadn’t felt in a very long time. They were together again and together they would win this battle.

„Avenger assemble!“

With a loud cry the Avengers and their allies moved forward. There were swords clinking, guns firing, fists punching. Ant-Man in giant size walked over the battlefield. The Spider-kid flew over their heads while knocking out Outrider after Outrider. And Scarlet Witch almost managed to win the battle by herself by killing Thanos.

The team coming back together even gave Tony a power boost. He found himself fighting alien after alien and stood suddenly in front of Dr. Strange.

„We won’t win this way!“

The magician’s word put Tony on alert. No, this couldn’t happen. They couldn’t lose again. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw one of the Outriders running out of what was left of the Avenger Compound. No! Not again! They had had to kill Hawkeye to get to the stones and Tony was sure the alien was heading right towards Thanos. He had to stop this. It couldn’t end this way. „I have a plan!“

„I know!“ Strange looked him right into Stark’s eyes.

„What will happen, when I do it?“. They hadn’t that much time but Tony had to know.

„You know what will happen. This is Thanos from 2018, if we kill him, the first snap will be undone!“

„Strange this is exactly why we didn’t want just to travel back and kill that bastard, when he was young and without an army. We will change the past for everyone. How is this even an option?!“

„It is the only option we have left. We will deal with it. People will deal with it“. Dr. Strange put on a serious face. He had seen a lot and there was one of a million they could win this. „Why don’t you ask me your particular question?“

With that Tony winced. Yeah, he was a selfish ass and even at the end of the world, all he could think about was his little girl waiting for him to come back home. As he watched Strange again, he saw him smile.

„Stark, there wasn’t even one outcome without a Morgan Stark in it!“

This was all what Tony needed. He closed his eyes for a second, clenching his fists and then he nodded. In front of him was Thanos trying to put on the gauntlet. Captain Marvel started to fight him but Thanos wiped her away with a hard punch. The purple giant was laughing hysterically. Victory was written all over his face. He left his hand and snapped.

Nothing happened. No one was turning into dust. And when Thanos turned his head, he saw his hand armored but without the gauntlet.

„You’re looking for something, asshole?!“ Tony stood behind the giant and was smirking, when he saw Thanos staring. This was it. They would end this right here!

„I'm Iron Man!“ He snapped and everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own version of the time-travel mess. The past can be changed. Sorry for any confusions.  
> Also I'd like to know what you guys think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to fix the Movie. I was highly disappointed about Thor and Steve. But how they were treating Natasha was beyond insulting. At least for me. There will be more chapters coming if you like it:D And I‘m no supporter of this alternate timeline stuff. So if they change the past, they change the future. Also English is not my mother tongue so there might be many mistakes. I tried my best.
> 
> I don't own anything about Marvel or any character. Just my story's belongs to me.


End file.
